


Spinning

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: E nessa aventura chamada vida tudo gira. Nossos sonhos. Nossos medos. Até percebermos que nós mesmos estamos girando no compasso de nossos mundos.





	Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

 Ela nunca fora uma garota de aceitar desaforos. Batalhava por seus sonhos, desde os mais impossíveis aos mais tolos. Quando disseram que construiriam naquela área uma mina, protestou com toda a sua voz. Mas não a escutaram. Era apenas uma menina. E Spinner pensava que o mundo seria um lugar cruel onde os humanos só prestam atenção no que lhes convém. Foi quando aquele homem apareceu e ouviu todas as palavras que ela tinha a dizer. Aquele homem era um caçador e queria sonhar também.

A terra foi comprada. Os cisnes que enchiam o mundo dela de cor poderiam crescer em paz. E Spinner sorria e girava, girava, sentido na pele o sabor do vento. Mas agora tinha uma dívida a saldar. Não pagar aquele homem? Jamais! Sentou-se perto da fogueira, conversando com Stick sobre o futuro. Eram tão crianças ainda. O que sabiam sobre a vida? O que sabiam sobre o mundo? Mas Spin tinha seus sonhos e lutaria por eles até o epílogo de seus dias.

Caçadora também seria, ela decidiu. Exploraria fauna e flora, mostrando a todos um universo que nunca se viu. Fez amizades preciosas e conheceu um pouco mais esse caminho tortuoso que todos temos pela frente. E o homem, Kaito, era sua maior fonte de inspiração. Ele conhecia a natureza. Tudo o que há de belo. Tudo o que há de aterrador. Tudo o que se mistura entre o repulsivo e o admirável. Os olhos de Spin brilhavam enquanto um mundo fantástico girava ao seu redor. Até que de repente...

Uma missão extasiante tornou-se um protótipo de pesadelo. Spinner era fraca e ficou para trás. E seus medos e sonhos giravam e giravam até não poder mais. Kaito não voltou. Gon chorava. Killua parecia distante. E Spin... Ela também era forte. Não nos braços. Na alma. É essa a força que realmente importa. Não desistiria de Kaito. Ou de Gon. Ou de Killua. Ou de todos os outros caçadores do mundo. Ainda havia uma vida pela qual lutar. E Spin viveu seus dias, esperando aquele em que tudo seria melhor.

E esse dia veio. Com sorrisos alegres. Com cores e sons. Com um enorme fulgor. De pé, eles observavam a clareira. Os cisnes alçavam voo, alcançando os limites do céu. E Spin era de novo uma menina argumentando com todo o seu ardor. Era uma menina sentada diante da fogueira. Ela era seus sonhos. Ela era seus medos. E ela girava, girava. No compasso de todas aquelas cores e sons. No compasso de todos aqueles sorrisos. No compasso das asas. No compasso do mundo.


End file.
